pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 28-A Chaotic Day: Crystallised
This is episode 28 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Sonic: Shouldn’t we be out tryin’ to stop Eggman instead of takin’ a coffee break?! Chuck: I’m hoping that we can put our heads together and unravel the mystery of Eggman’s Chaos creature Knuckles: It’s the most powerful thing I’ve ever seen. We watched it gulp down two Chaos Emeralds like they were candy! Sonic: They made that thing even stronger! Crystal: It’s gonna take a long time to defeat it. Chuck: It sounds as if it’s going to be a real challenge to defeat this creature! Knuckles: It will. I knew it would be trouble when I saw it on Angel Island.(flashback starts playing) After Chaos Control happened, Angel Island was transported into this world. That’s where the Master Emerald was, and I guarded it around the clock. One night, a huge bolt of lightning woke me up. This wasn’t an ordinary thunderstorm. Something very strange was happening at the summit. I knew the Master Emerald was in danger. But it was too late. And THAT’S when I saw it. Crystal: Yikes… Intro plays. Chris: But if the Master Emerald’s on Angel Island, why aren’t you there protecting it? Crystal: Did you not listen? A huge lightning bolt, the Emerald shatters, Chaos creature appears, hmmm, there’s gotta be a connection. Knuckles:(at Chris) Because it’s too late, the Chaos creature made sure of that. Crystal: It was shattered, right…? Knuckles: Yes. Let me continue.(flashback continues) Knuckles(flashback): Hey, who are you? (notices the Emerald’s shattered) What happened to the Master Emerald?! Are you the one who destroyed it?! Chaos waves around. Knuckles and Chaos fight for a few seconds before Chaos fades away into nothing. Knuckles: Wait! Blast! Where did that thing go?!(ground starts shaking) Hm? Now what? Angel Island starts sinking. Knuckles: The Master Emerald keeps this island hovering in the air. But it can’t if it’s shattered! Angel Island sinks into the sea, and the flashback ends. Chuck: You shouldn’t blame yourself for what that creature did, Knuckles. Chris: Big, when you went looking for Froggy in the forest, didn’t you see something that looked like Chaos? Big’s flashback plays. Big: I tried to catch Froggy , but he was faster than me, and he hopped away with something I found in the forest. Crystal: What was that? Big: It was a big, purple rock! It looked awful pretty when it was glowin’! Crystal: Glowing?! Chris: That sounds like it could’ve been a Chaos Emerald! Chuck: If’s that’s the case, we have to find that little frog quick or it won’t survive long! Chris: Why Grandpa? Crystal: Isn’t it easy? The frog’s got an Emerald, Chaos grows stronger with every Emerald, plus takes orders from Eggman who’s collecting the Emeralds, what else? The Chaos Emerald in Froggy would prove extra valuability for Eggman and Chaos, so, what’s your result? Chris: Oh, right. Chuck: Dr. Eggman’s determined to do anything to seize an Emerald. The more Emerald’s he feeds that Chaos creature, the easier it’ll be for him to take over this world! Flashback of previous episode plays. Chuck: It’s vital we collect those Emeralds before Eggman uses their power to conquer us all! Sonic: No sweat! I’ll find ‘em! Crystal: You have a plan, Sonic? Sonic: You guys know I prefer to think on my feet! You’re comin’ with me! Crystal: Thanks. Knuckles: I’ll go and look for the remaining piece of the Master Emerald! Chris: I guess Big and I can go looking for Froggy together! Big: That’s a good idea! Everyone goes off in their separate directions. In Tails’ workshop… Tails is working. Sonic: Tails! Tails: Huh? Crystal: Hey! Tails: Hiya Sonic and Crystal! After they tell him the story of what’s happening… Tails: So we have to track down the Chaos Emeralds all over again. Sonic: If we fail, Eggman’ll win. You think you’re up to the challenge? Tails:(laughs) I already started collecting ‘em! Sonic & Crystal: Huh? Tails: Ta-daaaa!(shows the Green Chaos Emerald) I just found this Emerald yesterday! We can use it to pinpoint where all the other Emeralds are! It’ll make trackin’ them down a lot easier! Sonic: (whistles) Now you’re starting to think like me! Crystal:(giggles) They get the X Tornado ready. Tails: Hang on! Ready for take off! Knuckles’ bit then plays. Back with Sonic, Tails and Crystal… X Tornado starts detecting something. Tails: The Chaos Emerald detected something! Crystal: Maybe it’s another Emerald! A blue light then emerges from below, in Windy Valley. Sonic: Down there! When they land, they start exploring. Then, Tails almost gets swept up by the wind. Sonic: Gotcha! Are you okay? Tails: I’m fine. The wind caught me by surprise! Crystal: Well, isn’t this place Windy Valley? I’ve been here before, although I kinda forgot the directions, I know this place is very windy. Better be careful. They continue to search. They then stop. Tails: This must be the spot! Crystal: We’ll see… Light emerges. Sonic then gets a Power Ring, and burrows into the ground, revealing the Chaos Emerald. Crystal: That light is huge! I hope only we can see it. Tails: Another Emerald! Sonic: Ha ha, yeah! Tails: Huh? Sonic bursts out of the ground. Tails: I sure hope the other ones are this easy to track down! Sonic: Yeah, me too! Crystal: Me three! Wind gets stronger. Sonic: Oh, aaaah! Tails: The wind’s getting worse! Eggman appears in the Egg Hornet. Sonic: Oh! Oh great! Crystal: (facepalm) Eggman laughs, then flies over them really close, which makes Tails drop the Emeralds. Crystal: No! The Emeralds!(thoughts) Tails, you’re such a clutz! Eggman then grabs the Emeralds. Eggman: My scheme worked like a charm! You did all the grunt work and I get all the glory! Not to mention the Chaos Emeralds! Tails: Sonic! He followed us here! Crystal: Then why wouldn’t we have detected him if he was? Tails: I don’t know. Eggman: I’ll see ya next time, boys! Next time you find a Chaos Emerald that is!(starts to fly off) Sonic: Hold it!(starts running after it) Eggman: ? Oh great. Sonic and Eggman fight in a similar way as of Sonic Adventure Egg Hornet boss battle. Tails:(throws Sonic a ring) Here! Then Sonic defeats it in a similar way as of aforementioned boss. Eggman: How dare you! It blows up. However, the Emeralds fall in the water. Tails: We’ll have to fish ‘em out! Emeralds start glowing. Sonic, Tails & Crystal: Hm? Eggman:(laughs) You can come out now, Chaos 4! Crystal: Chaos, 4?! Chaos 4 emerges from the water. Tails: What do we do now?! Chaos uses some kind of weird wave, that knocks Tails and Crystal down. Sonic: You guys stay here, I’ll handle it!(spindashes towards it) Then, they fight in a similar way as of Sonic Adventure Chaos 4 Boss battle. It gets squashed Tails: Oh yeah! It then melds back into shape. Chaos launches his “wave” again. Sonic spindashes it, and lands in the water. Tails: Aah! Sonic! Crystal: Oh no… Eggman: Now keep dunking Sonic until he’s totally washed up! After a while of splashing Sonic… Sonic: I’ll ride the wind! Then he spindashes it again, this time winning. Eggman: Watch out Chaos 4! Then Chaos 4 melts. Tails: That finished it off for sure! Crystal: Yay. Sonic: Well, Eggman! Chaos had a meltdown! Eggman: It’s not over!(recalls Chaos) This round you got a lucky break, but next time you’ll just get broken! Count on it, Sonic! (flies off) Sonic: Dream on, Eggman! Crystal: Ugh… The heroes gasp, because the Egg Carrier arrives. Eggman: Thanks again for the Chaos Emeralds! Keep up the good work! (laughs) Tails: Dr. Eggman will be more powerful because I dropped those Emeralds! I’m real sorry, Sonic! Sonic: Forget it! We’ll get those Emeralds back! Back in the city, everyone, including Amy, notices the Egg Carrier. With the X Tornado in hot pursuit. Amy: The X Tornado! Up in the plane. Sonic: Stay on him, Tails! Missiles try to shoot the X Tornado, but it dodges them all. Eggman: They’re closing in! Now I can’t miss! Then Eggman launches another bunch of missiles. Crystal: How many does that ship have? Tails: I’ll have to knock that thing out! Locks on the thing. Tails: Missiles away! Fires and destroys it, and something falls from it. Amy: Something fell out of Eggman’s ship. Wonder what? A bird then lands on Amy’s head. Amy: Ow! Uh… my head’s not a landing pad! Huh? (notices the bird) You poor little thing! Are you hurt? Bird chirps something. Up in the sky… Sonic: Let’s finish him! Tails: Ready when you are, Sonic! Crystal: (thoughts) I hope we do it this time! Eggman: Prepare to fire Eggman Cannon! I want them knocked out of the sky! Decoe: Affirmative, Doctor! Charging sequence proceeding! Bocoe: Barrier shield activated! Anti-shock systems are online! Eggman: Let’s blow the X Tornado away! Cannon fires laser, which hits part of the X Tornado’s’ wing. Tails: He hit our wing! They then start to crash. Amy on the ground… Amy: Sonic!(runs after it for a bit) Eggman then flies off, laughing. They then head home, and Tails is mended and dreams. Crystal is mened, however, she does not dream. Tails then wakes up. Tails: Huh? A dream? But where am I? Huh? Crystal: Hey Tails. Chuck: Hey, how’re you feeling? Tails: My head hurts. Where’s Sonic? Crystal: Right there. Chuck: He’s fine. Your piloting skills saved you both from serious injury or worse. Then the news explains what just happened in the sky. Chuck: Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman got away in his ship. I’m afraid the X Tornado suffered heavy damage. Tails: But we’re not giving up, are we, Sonic? We’re gonna get those Emeralds back somehow! Sonic: You bet we are! Crystal: Mm hm! Chuck: Amy and Cream went out shopping. I hope they make it back here without any trouble. Sonic: I’ll check on ‘em. Crystal, you comin’? Crystal: Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go. Then their short bit before Zero’s bit plays. Amy screams. Sonic: Amy! Crystal: Oh no… They get there, but they’re too late. Crystal: Sonic, look! Amy: Let me goooooo! Cream: Please, somebody help her! Cheese: Chao chao! Sonic: Hold on, Amy! Amy: Sonic! Zero: Mission accomplished!(jets off) Sonic & Crystal: AMY! Amy and Lily scream. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised